


Just A Summer Fling

by springsteenicious



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Summer Fling, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious
Summary: After Kelso left for California, Jackie found someone better.A deeper look into Jackie and Hyde's summer fling - the weeks leading up to the kiss and the weeks afterwards.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Just A Summer Fling

Hyde came out of his room to see the basement was empty except for Jackie. She was watching the television. The Price is Right was just about to start. 

The two of them had developed a routine. Every day, they watched the Price is Right together. The first time it had been chance, then Jackie came back the next day. After about four days, they noticed that no one was ever in the basement during The Price Is Right. 

At first, Hyde was a little annoyed by it. 

He didn't really want to spend time with Jackie. After a few days, he found that he didn't mind it all that much. 

They made fun of the contestants together, which was actually kind of fun. 

“Hey, Jackie,” Hyde said as he sat down on the couch next to her. 

“Hi, Steven,” she replied. “Ugh, blue eyeshadow? Talk about a fashion crime.” 

Truth be told, Hyde found himself looking forward to spending time with Jackie. Kelso and Donna were gone, Eric spent most of his time in the bathroom moping about Donna and Fez was… they didn't really know what Fez did when he wasn't with them. 

“I sent a letter to Michael,” Jackie said, not taking her eyes off the screen. 

“About what?” Hyde asked, keeping his tone neutral so she didn't know how interested he was. 

“To break up with him. Tell him he’s an idiot and he just lost the best thing that ever happened to him,” Jackie said. 

“Uh-huh,” Hyde said. 

Hyde felt kind of excited that Jackie had broken up with Kelso. Of course, it wasn't really official, but it meant Jackie was moving on. 

“I am never dating that immature brat ever again,” Jackie said. 

“So you’re gonna date a different immature brat?” Hyde asked. 

Jackie shoved him lightly. “Shut up,” she said, but he could hear a laugh in her voice.

They both turned their attention back to the show. 

“How is she only turning fifty? She looks seventy-five!” Jackie said. 

“She’s definitely lying about her age,” Hyde said.

Later, Hyde sat in his room alone. They had just finished dinner and Eric had retreated back to the bathroom. 

Hyde put on a Led Zeppelin record and laid down on his bed. He found himself thinking of Jackie when the song Whole Lotta Love started. 

He bolted upright. Why the hell was he thinking about Jackie during a love song? He didn't like her anymore. 

After Veteran’s day, he had kind of given up on them being anything more than two people who hung out occasionally. He had told himself he didn't like her, even though that kiss… that kiss was amazing. 

Was it possible that he still liked her? It would be kind of cool if they got together while Kelso was gone. Like payback for ditching Jackie. 

Whether he liked her or not, Hyde would not make the first move. 

Three days later, Jackie walked into the basement and sat a little closer to Hyde than usual. He didn't mind. 

“I got a letter from California,” Jackie said. 

“From Kelso?” 

“No. From Donna. She told me that Michael got my letter but he didn't want to respond,” Jackie said. 

“When he gets back, I’ll beat him up for you,” Hyde said. 

Jackie smiled a little. “You don't need to do that.” 

“I was probably gonna beat him up anyway, so it’s no big deal.” 

“In any case, he deserves it. I'm done with that jerk for good,” Jackie said. 

The next day, they both started complaining.

“Another old lady. She can't even reach the wheel!” Jackie said. 

“I can't watch The Price Is Right again. I just can't,” Hyde said. 

“God, this summer totally sucks. There’s nothing to do,” Jackie said. 

She looked over at him. He looked over at her. They stared at each other for a minute. Then, they were both leaning in and soon they were kissing. After a few seconds, they pulled away. 

They both turned their attention back to the show, which now seemed a million times more boring. 

So, they kissed again. The kiss turned into making out and soon they were sprawled out on the couch together. 

Jackie left before dinner. 

When Hyde sat in his room later that night, he found himself even more excited to see Jackie the next day. 

When Jackie arrived, they made sure no one was around to catch them. Jackie made the first move, pulling Hyde close and kissing him. He melted into the kiss, pushing his hands into her hair. 

It continued like that for several days. Jackie would arrive, they would make sure no one was around, then they would make out.

The more they kissed, the more Hyde found himself wondering why the hell Kelso would just ditch Jackie. 

One day, while Hyde was checking the stairs outside the basement, Jackie asked him a question.

“Steven, what are we?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, we’ve kissed a bunch and I even let you get to second base yesterday… so are we dating?” Jackie asked, staring up at him from her seat on the couch. 

“Do you want to be dating?” he asked, sitting down next to her. 

“I don't know.” 

“Then it’s a summer fling. We’re just two people fooling around so we have something to do,” he said. 

“Alright,” she said, smiling a little. 

Then she pulled him in and kissed him. 

Weeks later, Eric decided to go to California. Hyde knew Mr. and Mrs. Forman would say no, so he grabbed Jackie and Fez from the basement and took them to his car. 

“Where are we going?” Fez asked as they walked over to the El Camino. 

“It’s a surprise,” Hyde said. 

“I call shotgun!” Fez said. 

“No, Jackie gets the front seat. Get in the back,” Hyde said. 

“What? Why does she get the front seat, she is evil!” Fez whined. 

“Shut up and get in the back.” 

Jackie smiled at Hyde when Fez wasn't looking. 

In the car, Jackie turned on the radio and found a station that was playing ABBA. 

“Hyde, why aren't you changing the station? You hate ABBA!” Fez complained from the backseat. 

“Whatever, man,” Hyde said. 

Fez pouted. Jackie bounced a little in her seat. 

Hyde pulled into the parking lot at the airport. He got the Scooby-Doo thermos out of the cup holder next to him. Once he took the money out, the three of them got out of the car and went up to the ticket desk. 

“One ticket for the next flight to California, please,” Hyde told the woman at the desk. 

“One moment.”

She handed him a ticket and he gave her the money. 

On the way back to the car, Fez asked, “Did you buy that for Eric?” 

“No, I bought it Bob. Yes, of course I bought it for Eric!” Hyde said.

“Oh, stop being so mean to Fez. he hasn't done anything wrong,” Jackie said. 

“Thank you, Jackie. Does this mean you’ll make out with me now?” Fez asked. 

Jackie could see Hyde preparing to punch Fez on the arm, so she gave him a look. “No, Fez, I will not make out with you.” 

“Damn,” Fez said. 

The ride back to the Formans’ was quiet except for the sounds of pop music coming from the car speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for jackie and hyde so that's fun
> 
> my tumblr is springsteenicious


End file.
